We meet again
by ciirque
Summary: Remlik wants to tell Kakeru, his best friend that his demon self were dating. But can't. What will happen when they go to the pool and something unexpected happens? How will the demon side of Kakeru react? Oneshot for another story. Lots of lemon!


_Splish, splash. _The sound of water splashing and laughter spread into the chlorine scented room. A young elemental was swimming in the deepest depths of the gigantic indoor pool. His brown short hair waved as he swam under the water as if he was some type of mer-creature. The boy's bright and exotic orange eyes were set and locked onto that of a blunette demon that only had his feet swaying in the water while the rest was afloat, searching for his best friend and unknowingly his secret lover. A smirk grew across the elemental's face as he swam behind his clueless 'prey' and silently resurfaced. "Remlik! Where are you? You know I don't like it when you disappear!" The demon's azure eyes looked around pleadingly and it seemed as though tears were starting to form. "I'm right here, Kakeru." The young boy screamed in surprise and turned around to find only bubbles resurfacing from the water. "Nani?" Kakeru stuttered out before he heard Remlik's laugh in the far background. "No I'm over here!" Turning around the boy snorted and quickly dove under the water like the pro's and swam as fast as he could to the older teen. But something unexpected happened between him and Remlik. As he swam up to resurface he pounced on the elemental for payback but he felt a soft caress against his parted lips. Azure and Orange eyes opened to find their lips connected in embrace. Both boys felt themselves freeze over as they stared at each other wide eyed. Kakeru was the first to separate himself from the older male. His arms were wrapped around the older boy's waist from him trying to tackle him before all this mess. The demon's cheeks tinted a rosy red at the sight. "…!" Kakeru felt his heart pound loudly in his chest and he felt a heat wave rush through him. Remlik's gaze never left that of his little Kakeru and he barely managed to swallow the lump in his throat. His lips parted as if to say anything concerning their accidental kiss but nothing seemed to come out.

The heat that seemed to rush through Kakeru's body started to become over whelming as he felt his mind starting to revert back and his azure eyes began to darken. His consciousness slowly slipped away as his other self, his true demon self-began to take over his body. The boy's blue hair darkened as well and grew a few inches, just ending a bit past his ears. His eyes had already grown slightly darker, his muscles seem to grow more defined and his height increased by an inch and three inches. Kakeru's once innocent face became more masculine.

Remlik eyes widened, in surprise to find his real lover coming out. _Why now?_ The elemental watched as the demon's eyes slowly open and gaze down upon him. A smirk grew on the older version of Kakeru's face. "Did you miss me, love?" The younger boy's cheeks flushed heavily, his heart rate sped up and his mind began to cloud with unanswered questions that he hoped would never be answered. "Hai." Kakeru chuckled at the boy's response before he dipped down and placed a sincere kiss upon his soft and succulent lips. Luckily it was a quick one or Remlik would have been a puddle of goo. _That was so sudden. I never expected his demon side to awaken at a time like this. _The brunette looked away for a brief moment as he leaned against his lover's slick chest.

"So it seems you and little Kakeru were having some fun swimming." The older man cooed. "What else did you two do while I was out?" Remlik's heart got caught in his throat at the demon's question. What was he supposed to say to him? 'Oh yeah me and little Kakeru had a race down here to the pool before I decided that I would give him a ride the rest of the way since I can fly and everything. But that's not all. We also swam for a while before I started messing with him and oh, we accidentally kissed before you showed up.' He knew he couldn't tell him the truth without angering the demon and over the stories he's heard about angry demons the ending was never pretty. With a sigh and a gulp the boy began to explain. "Oh well after you disappeared we decided to go swimming. He wasn't really up for just walking, so we raced each other to the fountain outside before I offered to fly him here. When we finally got into the pool I started messing with him and everything. Then you showed up." Kakeru watched the boys expression change towards the end of his story and the demon knew right away what had happened. The man chuckled before nuzzling his lips against the boy's neck. "I see. I just hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't approve of…" His tongue slowly darted out past his thin lips and tenderly licked up the backside of Remlik's neck to his earlobe, where he nipped it lightly.

Remlik's blush grew ten fold at the others touches. He brushed his cheek against Kakeru's as his eye lids slowly closed till his eyes were only slits. A light feathery peck again the older man's skin was all it took to set off the demon. Kakeru firmaly grasp onto the boys hips and lifted him out of the water before slipping out as well. He cornered his 'prey' till the younger boy crashed up against the wall with a innocent and yet a lust filled gaze. The demon crashed his lips onto the elementals, bringing forth a battle of embrace. Lips parted, their tongues clashed against each other trying to gain the dominance. In the end Kakeru over-powered the younger boy and to reward himself he sucked on the boys cute little tongue drawing out a moan from the elemental. It seemed as though an eternity had passed before their lips seperated to gain some well needed air that had managed to disappate from their lungs. Kakeru's hands trailed down the well defined boys chest and stomach. He felt every curve and dip of the boys flesh. "You know Remlik...you're so beautiful.." The demon's husky voice sent shivers down the brunette's spine as he arched into the blunette's touch. His breathing grew heavy as he felt heat pile up in his core and the magnificant hands travel lower and lower till they found his pitched swimming trunks. "Seems someone is happy to see me." Kakeru said into the boys ear as he rubbed over the clothed erection and nipped at the boys neck. All thoughts of what had happened between him and the younger Kakeru kissing seemed to blow away and all was left was a moaning mess of goo. "Very happy.." Kakeru chuckled d in response to the mans acceptance. The demons chuckle was such a turn on for Remlik, it made him oh so very _stiff_.

"Come on Kakeru...enough with the teasing..I need you oh so badly.." The boy pleaded seductively into the older male's ear just before he got a taste of his delicious flesh that was his neck. Kakeru's eyes grew wide at the sudden change in his uke's reactions. He went from shy and timid to seductive and needy. He liked this new Remlik. "But you know I love to tease my dear Rem." Kakeru used his love's pet name for extra measure to see what else he could draw out him. Remlik moaned softly into the man's ear and rubbed his clothed erection against Kakeru's in a needy fashion. "Oooh..but Kakeru...I need it.." _That's it._ All foreplay seemed to end at that point as he lifted the boys legs so the elemental could wrap his legs around his waist. Kakeru crashed their lips together once again and played into a heated battle between tongues. In the mean time, he managed to remove the boys trunks as well as drop his to the floor. Their erections grinded against each other making adelicious friction that caused both to groan in pleasure. Lifting three fingers to Remlik's now free lips the boy eagerly took them into his mouth, sucking them, coating them with his siliva and flicking his tongue over them and inbetween for extra measure. Once they were well coated Kakeru moved them down towards the boys perfectly tight ass. His fingers traced over the crack before meeting his rosy hole. Slowly and gentlely he slipped his index finger inside feeling the fimiliar flesh. Remlik panted at the intrusion and quickly adjusted to the digit inside of him. Growing more desperate he began moving his hips against the finger, riding it, wanting it to strike him in the place that would make him see white. Sensing that the other was ready to accomidate another finger, Kakeru slipped his middle finger in and began to scissor to stretch the muscles inside so it could take in something more thicker. Remlik hissed and felt his breathing turn into pants as he started riding the two digits. The heat in the elemental's core grew hotter and he felt as though he would burst at any second. "Ahh...staa..stop.." Remlik gripped onto Kakeru's wrist and looked at him with bright lust filled orange eyes that told him, 'you-better-fuck-me-now-before-I-cum-face'. Kakeru withdrew his fingers and grasped firmly onto the younger boys hips before he slowly entered him. Remlik's breath caught in his throat at Kakeru penetrating him. Once all ten inches was inside the boy he was about to stay still to let the boy get comfortable but when he felt the boys hips drop onto his cock all his will broke down and he began to thrust into the taunt ass. Remlik moaned loudly as if he was a comin whore. "Ahhh! Oh! Deeper Kakeru!" The demon replied penetrating deeper into the boy till the head of his member brushed against the boys prostate. "Oooooooh! Harder! Faster! Ahhhnnn...please!" The boy begged, throughing his head back against the wall, back arching. The blunette didn't disappoint him as he went harder and faster. Both boys were in ecstasy at this point and they couldn't deny the heat in the pit of their stomachs. Remlik was so close he could feel himself tightening around the demons cock. "KAKERU!" The boy finally came onto his lover's hard stomach while a grunt escaped the demon and came into his lover's ass.

Soon enough both boys came down from the highs of their orgasms and were now leaning against the wall and each other. Kakeru brushed back a strand of brown hair and tucked it behind the elementals ear. "G-god..you are...so...amazing, Rem." The boy whispered into his ear as he caressed his cheek and kissed the top of his forehead. Remlik's orange eyes turned into slits as he gazed up at his demon with a soft and light smile. "I..love..you, Kakeru." Those were his last words for today as his tiredness got the best of him and he slowly departed into unconsciousness and fell asleep in his lover's gentle embrace. "I love you too, Remlik. Sweet Dreams and I will have Kakeru wake you in the morning." With that the demon gave a final kiss on the boys forehead and got them both dressed before carring him off to their shared dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of my oneshot from my story I wrote of DA, 'One Heart, Two Lovers'?<strong>

**I hope you did and I don't know if I was good at writing the sex scene part but whatever.**

**I was wondering if I should rewrite the story on here or not but that's up to you guys.**

**Well cast your votes on the reviews.**

**~ Loves**

**cosmic-connection :3**


End file.
